King Kut Out
King Kut Out is the seventh (and penultimate) boss of Donkey Kong 64. All five Kongs, starting with Lanky Kong, fight him in Creepy Castle, the seventh world of the game. Appearance King Kut Out is a cardboard version of King K. Rool created and operated by two Kritters in a futile effort to trick the Kongs. He is comprised of four parts: head, torso, left arm, and right arm. His high-pitched voice and ability to fire lasers make this piece of cardboard quite unique. Battle The two Kremlings who kept the seventh Boss Key had no one to guard it, so they quickly made a cardboard cutout of K. Rool. When the Kongs enter the castle arena, they see King Kut Out appear on one of the four sides of the arena, and the battle begins. After defeating him, the Kremlings run away in fear and the Boss Key slowly drops into the center of the arena. Strategy King Kut Out will pop up at each of the four sides of the arena, alternating after each time. When he pops up and does not fire lasers, the Kong must enter the cannon facing King Kut Out and launch themselves at it, damaging the boss. If they enter the cannon too early or too late, or else enter the wrong cannon, and subsequently miss King Kut Out, they will fly beyond the castle walls, out of the battle, and the next Kong will drop out of the Tag Barrel in the middle of the arena to take their place. If all 5 Kongs fly out of the arena, they will need to start the battle over. Hitting King Kut Out three times will knock off his right arm, hitting him six times will knock off his left arm, and hitting him nine times will knock off his head. The Kongs must hit King Kut Out nine times to defeat him. Attacks *Laser: King Kut Out pops up and fires lasers at the Kongs. *Kut Out Illusion: King Kut Out pops up on two opposite sides of the arena; one is a shadow, and if a Kong fires at it instead, they will fly out of the arena. *Lightning Kut Out: King Kut Out pops up at a side of the arena for less than a second before falling back down and then popping up elsewhere. Tips *The Kongs come out of the Tag Barrel in this order: Lanky, Tiny, Chunky, Donkey, Diddy. *King Kut Out's attack pattern is as follows: he pops up twice, each time firing four Lasers, and then pops up without attacking. *When King Kut Out pops up without attacking, what he does depends on how many hits he's taken. **0-2 Hits: Pops up and stays for a few seconds before flopping back down. **3-5 Hits: Uses Kut Out Illusion. **6-8 Hits: Uses Lightning Kut Out. *The cannon facing King Kut Out and the ground beneath it will light up when he is vulnerable to attack, though when he uses Kut Out Illusion, two cannons will light up. *If you move fast, you can strike King Kut Out as soon as the battle starts. *Beware of the Puftups in the water as you are swimming back to the platform. *After King Kut Out loses his right arm, a Kritter-in-a-Sheet will appear on the platform, which can restore your health by defeating it. However, it should be killed as quickly as possible each time it regenerates to ensure that you do not miss a shot. *When Lightning Kut Out is used, King Kut Out pops up six times in quick succession, moving counter-clockwise around the sides of the arena. *The Laser attack used by King Kut Out will kill the Kritter-in-a-Sheet if it hits it. *If a Kong flies over the castle ramparts in the middle of Lightning Kut Out, the attack will resume as soon as the next Kong emerges from the Tag Barrel. Trivia *This is the only one of the five level bosses who doesn't use Fireballs as an attack. *Thanks to the Kritter-in-a-Sheets that appear on the stage, this is the only boss fight where the Kongs can heal themselves during the middle of the battle. *If all five Kongs fly over the castle walls in King Kut Out's arena, the player will warp back to the world's entrance rather than to Troff and Scoff. de:Papp-A-Trapp Category:Bosses Category:Donkey Kong 64 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Kremlings Category:Kremling Krew Category:Enemies Category:DK 64 Bosses Category:Males Category:Big Time Bad Guys